Moments from James and Fanny
by theresa86m
Summary: These are some of my imagined interactions between James Benwick and Fanny Harville; from when the two first met until James makes the decision to ask Louisa Musgrove to marry him. This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is most welcome!
1. Chapter 1

James Benwick was an honest, hardworking sailor who had earnt the loyalty of many worthy officers in her Majesty's Royal Navy. His ability to lead by example, by completing more than his share of tasks with nary a grumble and a mere nod to those he helped, resulted in a solid, unmoving respect amongst the ensigncy. However, it wasn't until a visiting Admiral noted his quiet lectures on Homer's _Iliad_ to cabin boys during round up that his true worth received acknowledgment through the bestowing of a lieutenancy upon the young man (after the inspection of logs and the passing of an oral examination as per the Navy's high standards).

The posting of James Benwick to the _Laconia_ had the rest of the Admiralty divided. Whilst some believed that it was only warfare that could be the making of an officer and man (and it was warfare for which the _Laconia_ was indeed bound); the keenness of Benwick's mind and his efficient fulfilment of duty would have been a true asset to the merchant arm of the force. As a thinking man, Benwick knew that the _Laconia_ would bring him death or money and being the third of seven sons to a gentleman farmer and his stolid wife, he went where posted.

Now many may not know this but the War Office had a variety means of accruing the funds necessary to support the Navy's efforts against the French, one of which was to subject the Navy's officers to Balls in which their worth would be inspected and proposals for investments produced. It was at one such preliminary to sailing that Lieutenant Benwick had the pleasure of meeting Fanny Harville.

" _Benwick! I say, Benwick- over here!"_

 _James knew that voice from the tactical meetings he had participated in since taking up his new posting and turned to see John Harville (another Lieutenant set for the Laconia) calling him from the promenade to the east of the ballroom. As he walked over to his shipmate he noticed a rather portly lady with dark features standing beside him, eyeing him with great interest._

" _Harville, well met. This is quite the turn out, is it not?", James began, shaking Harville's hand._

" _Indeed, it is! However, as I've determined from our meetings- the Laconia holds the greatest promise for success and therefore it must also attract the greatest interest."_

 _James internally scoffed at Harville's optimism and thought perhaps the spectacle was the crew with newly appointed officers, a captain (although promising) with minimal frontline experience and a ship hastily repaired when public funds were low. It seemed that these thoughts were shared with another as the dark-haired lady next to Harville covered an indelicate snort._

" _Oh, I do apologise. James," Harville indicated to the dark-haired lady "this is my sister, Miss Francis Harville. Fanny this is Lieutenant Benwick." Both executed bows and curtsies as expected and James noticed a delicate blush form across what was an impressive cleavage. Completely oblivious Harville continued "And my wife, Harriet, is dancing with Admiral Baldwin". Benwick cleared his throat and turned to see a normally staid Admiral Baldwin galloping enthusiastically around the room with what appeared a flame headed goddess._

 _As the trio watched Mrs. Harville continue her dance, Harville and his sister picked up the conversation they'd been having before James arrived. "The difference, dear Fanny, is that making uniforms can be achieved from home, but nursing!"_

" _Yes John, nursing. What good are uniforms if there are no brave and willing men to fill them? I'm not proposing I follow the drum, heavens no! However, I can support Mrs. Croft while there are so many ships in port. She's setting up a makeshift hospital to address any training injuries and other illnesses that develop amongst people living in such close quarters. I can be active, make a difference in the lives of others. I hope you are not suggesting that as a woman I cannot make such a valuable contribution to the war effort."_

" _I would be a fool to do so, considering I met my own wife when she was providing much the same assistance, but"-_

" _Even the contributions of the women of Ancient Greece were of equal importance as men during times of war, John."_

" _Ah now," cried John as he placed James between himself and Fanny, "if you begin to befuddle me with your historical knowledge I shall be forced to call on my new shipmate here to defend my point of view. I am no scholar Fanny, which you well know, but Benwick here is a font of knowledge and wisdom."_

" _Are you indeed Sir?" Quizzed Fanny "Then I'm sure you will confirm what I have decried," challenging James with her eyes._

" _With respect, I'm not sure I can, Miss Harville," causing those eyes to flash. "From what I have read I would say the Grecians were compelled to consider the_ _ **hardships**_ _faced by women during times of war to be equal to those of men, I do not think the same can be applied to the contributions women made to support their countrymen during times of war."_

" _Nonsense!" She exclaimed, with some feeling; surprising James into a slight jolt. "What of Penelope, Eurycleia, Athena even? Their specific actions greatly affected the course of events for their countrymen."_

" _What you say is true, however if you are going to use Penelope as an example of the value of the contributions of women during times of war- then I must, for John's sake, point out that Penelope achieved her goal whilst imprisoned." James added with a chuckle, "a place certainly much more restrictive than home, from where one may produce uniforms or even bandages, soaps and tisanes in relative comfort and safety."_

" _Indeed Lieutenant! I am not ready to give over to your point of view yet, however I find myself in need of a refreshing glass of punch," both Benwick and Fanny turned to see the Admiral bringing Mrs. Harville back to her husband and so James offered immediately to fetch her a glass._

What followed was an evening spent in a great deal of conversation with a clever, well informed young woman. James returned to his quarters that night with an invitation to dinner with the Harville's for the following evening and the image of that dark hair and expressive eyes in his own mind's eye as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Exercises upon the _Laconia_ were not as James had imagined they would be. Or rather, his role in maneuvers was certainly unexpected. Given his experiences as midshipman in a frigate's mess and then as a sub-Lieutenant in charge of cleaning a ships' boats, he had expected that he would continue in a service based position. However, Captain Wentworth's estimation of James' character and abilities led him to place him in charge of guns and weaponry.

" _Sir, this is... more than I expected. You saw my service record..." Benwick lifted his shoulders indicating confusion._

 _Captain Wentworth quirked an eyebrow at the young Lieutenant. "I hope you're not questioning my orders so soon in our collaboration, Lieutenant?"_

 _Benwick straightened immediately, "Of course not, Sir. However, Templeton-,"_

" _Templeton has become too reliant on the bottle for me to place him as Gunnery Lieutenant and maintain my equanimity. Your contributions to our strategic meetings, the clear headedness with which you approached planning for tactical exercises, have been impressive enough to afford you this opportunity." The Captain seemed to pause momentarily as though struck with a thought, "Unless you wish to refuse the commission?"_

" _Good heavens no, Sir."_

" _Then let us begin."_

It was the morning of the first of a series of war games, the purpose of which was twofold. The Admiralty deemed it pertinent to provide the new crews opportunity to work together prior to being turned out onto the open seas. Making a public spectacle of these games would draw more interest from the public and incite more investment into the navy's schemes. The _Laconia_ was set to face off against the _Theseus._ Benwick had prepared his midshipmen as best he could, organising a supervisor at both the port and starboard sides- enabling him to be present where needed most. They had not been informed from which direction the _Theseus_ would come, but it would not matter. The 1st Lieutenant's (Harville's) whistle would indicate to which direction the _Laconia_ would turn. Each cannon master had two shots to perfect his trajectory and then a specific offensive or defensive pattern to follow. Privately, some scoffed at the Lieutenant's submitted battle plan, particularly at the notion that a cannon master could perfect his desired range within two shots. However, as was recounted at the Harville's later that evening, the _Laconia_ had succeeded to a rousing victory.

Much laughter surrounded the dining table of Harriet Harville, where sat John and Fanny as well as Mr. Fairchild (the ships clergyman), Lieutenant Benwick and Captain Wentworth:

" _\- and would you believe, my dears," continued John, almost crying with glee, "Templeton yells comet! And hits the deck, hands covering his head. I must say I very well near thought the same, such a flash of light I'd never seen before! Until I heard an almost maniacal shout come from where I thought Benwick should be and a cheer from the Portside crew. I look over and it appears that ALL of the cannonballs being shot out are lit brighter than the sun."_

" _Ho! What a sight that would have made!" Cried a fascinated Harriet, "But how did you manage it, Lieutenant?"_

" _With some generous donations from the ship surgeon and some powerful prayer from Mr. Fairchild here, that's how," returned Benwick, the thrill of victory animating his normal demeanour._

" _Oh no, Lieutenant- while I do believe in the power of prayer, I'm sure God's hand was in bringing that powerful brain of yours to the Laconia." Added Mr. Fairchild, "Glowing cannonballs! I never thought I'd ever see such a thing and if I'm honest I'm still not entirely sure what it was all for. The spectacle?"_

" _Not at all Reverend, I wanted to reduce the amount of shots it took for our cannons to be within the desired range. Naturally, the more precise your shot is the better your chances of snagging your target (everyone nodded at this). Usually there is a great deal of smoke haze and sea spray that can restrict a cannon master' view and I knew that if he could follow the path his first shots took he would be able to adjust his range more efficiently."_

" _A two-shot set up was a lofty goal Benwick," said the Captain, "however we achieved a seventy-three percent strike rate- a third greater than the Theseus. Not to mention that the spectacle, as Fairchild so eloquently puts it, has certainly pleased the powers that be."_

" _and not a single injury, other than Templeton's knock to the head!" Concluded John, causing everyone to chuckle._

 _After the party had adjourned to the sitting room and were enjoying coffee and quiet conversation, Miss Harville inquired of James, "it was magnesium, was it not?"_

" _I beg your pardon?"_

" _you mentioned generous donations from the ship's surgeon. I'm thinking magnesium."_

" _Why yes, and Sulphur for some. To change the colour." He replied in an impressed tone._

" _How clever!" Exclaimed Miss Harville with quiet admiration, causing James to warm slightly._

" _Not really," he confided, "it was deuc- sorry- terribly difficult to paint on and dangerous upon ignition. The method definitely needs some work."_

 _Miss Harville hummed in response, as though thinking. "Perhaps some muslin dressings? You could soak the muslin in the magnesium and apply it to the cannonball before it dries. Is muslin thin enough that it would still allow the cannonball to pass through the cannon?" She looked up to see the Lieutenant staring at her enigmatically._

" _I do like the way you think, Miss Harville." Leaving Miss Harville to manage a blush of her own and her brother looking quietly pleased that someone was able to appreciate the keen mind of his rather incredible sister._

The remainder of James' evening was spent in light conversation with the rest of their party as he observed Miss Harville in greater detail. She shared her opinions honestly, spoke kindly to others (although perhaps not as kindly to her brother as she did to the reverend) and moved about the room as gracefully as a lady might. Her full figure, he found, was incredibly appealing and as she kissed and cuddled her nieces and nephews when they had been brought out to share goodnight blessings with their parents he wondered how soft her body might feel against his if sharing a goodnight cuddle of their own. In fact, his own adieus were difficult to give, when called on by the Captain to return to quarters, because it was an image he could not leave alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Autumn in Portsmouth, James decided, was by far the finest season to be had. The skies were bright and clear, the sun was still powerful enough to warm one's soul and the crocus' and sea spray had joined forces to produce the most invigorating scent on the breeze. The breeze, was by far the best aspect of Autumn, he thought as he looked down upon the creature huddled into his side.

Fanny had been spending many of her free days assisting in the small hospital that had been set up to support the increased number of sailors and their families currently residing in the area. James knew that this had been a point of contention between Fanny and her brother. While John had complete confidence in Fanny's ability to assist others in need, he knew that being a sailor did not automatically qualify a man to be a gentleman. It took his wife, Harriet's, pragmatic sensibility to help John realise that as the hospital was not on a battlefront and that each ship had its own surgeon the majority of the hospital patients Fanny would meet would be wives, children and the occasional off duty sailor. And so, John capitulated with a single demand -that Fanny condescend to having an escort on her way to and from her shifts at the hospital, to which, with a raised eyebrow and a resigned sigh, Fanny agreed.

When she had left home this morning it had been very still and so she had worn only a light blue pelisse as her protection from the elements. She would normally chastise herself for such an oversight, however with Captain Benwick as her guide, he encouraged her to lean in to him for warmth during their walk home- a strategy she delighted in.

"' _The narrow bud opens her beauties to The sun," Fanny began as they strolled along the cobbled streets toward the Harville's home, "and love runs in her thrilling veins; Blossoms hang round the brows of Morning, and Flourish down the bright cheek of modest Eve,"**_

" _What do you suppose that means?" Challenged James._

" _It can mean whatever you wish it to mean, Lieutenant. That is the beauty of poetry."_

 _James huffed at this, " I beg your pardon, I don't think it could mean whatever I want it to mean," not having much time for the fluffery of new poets. "Can you imagine the look on the Captain's face if I started calling the Laconia the narrow bud? And instead of hoist the sails- we should call out hoist the bright cheeks!"_

" _Oh truly, Lieutenant, you are dry!" Laughed Fanny as she squeezed James' arm. " I simply mean the sentiment can be applied to anything. Let me see..._

" _the narrow river opens her beauties to the sea and adventure runs in her thrilling veins; Frigates hang round the brows of morning, and Flourish down the bright horizon of modest Eve... there. Better?"_

" _Frigates do not flourish down the horizon of ladies named Eve. What does that even mean?" Teased James._

" _It is a play on words! Eve as in evening, not as in Adam and Eve." Fanny was becoming annoyed with the Lieutenant's refusal to enjoy the lyrical freedom of poetry until she looked up into his face to see a teasing glint in his eyes. "Oh you!", she exclaimed a she thwacked his arm and started to stomp forward._

" _Wait! I'm sorry!" James laughed " Come back and I promise to enjoy every word you espouse-whether it makes sense or not"._

 _Fanny turned around, eyes flashing and a dimple threatening to appear on her left cheek. "Oh no, Lieutenant, me thinks those terms are too mild for such a transgression as teasing me. I will come back but I will not espouse poetry to you"-_

" _No?"_

" _No. But you will espouse poetry to me! And I will listen and make sense of it as I want- whether or not it is close to your intended meaning because as I have said, poetry can mean whatever you wish it to mean."_

 _Fanny remained several paces in front of James. He rubbed his face. Looked at the challenging gleam in her eye. Sighed toward the heavens. Fanny huffed and whirled around to continue her journey home, still at a stomp, James noticed._

" _Wait! Okay, come back. I will try." He almost rolled his eyes at the triumphant manner in which Fanny skipped back to his side. He should have known he loved her when her little victory felt as exciting to him as his own promotion- but then he remembered very quickly that she was owed some espoused poetry from him. His smirk turned to a grimace. " how did you begin again?" He asked as they began walking toward home again._

" _'The narrow bud opens her beauties to The sun,"_

" _Ah yes," James puffed up his cheeks and blew out a long breath. "The narrow- ahem, no- the rose bud- gah!" Fanny chuckled as James rubbed his face in irritation._

 _Breathing deeply, he began again. "She opens her eyes to my face and love runs thrillingly through my veins," seemingly unknowingly James stopped walking and turning to face her, took hold of both of Fanny's hands. "Curls hang round her brow as a halo and Flourish down the bright cheek of her modest beauty. My clamouring soul breaks forth in silent singing, every glance a triumph, every touch a victory, I've been adrift unknowingly but in her I've found home."_

 _Fanny's round face bloomed with a vivid blush as James softly finished speaking and tucked a curl behind her ear. Ever brave, she asked him, "what does it mean?"_

" _It means, I wish you would leave off with calling me Lieutenant and start calling me James." And leaning forward he lightly kissed her cheek._

 _And turning to the last street home, leaning into his warm arm ever so slightly more, Fanny whispered, "very well, James."_

Yes, Autumn was definitely James favourite season and while he did think romantic poetry to still be fairly ridiculous- coming from the mouth of Fanny Harville, he could indeed spend another afternoon like that again.

 _** The Autumn by William Blake_


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Frederick Wentworth looked at the men surrounding his table, his face serious but his eyes gleaming.

 _"We have our orders," He began, with no preamble. "We are to sail as close to the Gibraltar as we can. The admiralty want clear access to her Majesty's ports in Greece. There have been reports that merchant ships are being blocked in to the Mediterranean by French frigates and are then looted. Whether they are acting on Bonaparte's orders or they are mercenary matters not, these ships have the potential to greatly affect our efforts should it come to war."_

James looked around at the officers assembled at the table and knew that most were more than ready for such a task. Old Harrison, the ship's cook who had been given an honorary appointment of 1st Lieutenant, was the first to speak.

 _"Aye! And so, we should! This is a ship of soldiers; we've done enough dandy-fying to fill her Majesty's coffers for many a war. Let's to action, Captain."_ Harrison had been in the Navy since he was picked up by an old cook to join a crew at the age of six. Homeless for as long as he could recall, Harrison had been called out by a butcher who noticed the boy's pockets bulging with sausage taken from his stall. Be it pity or something else that compelled the cook to step in, step in he did. Claimed he was an assistant, paid for the sausage with the ship's account and corralled him back to the ship and there Harrison stayed for many years.

Two (or possibly three for those who bothered to count) score years later, Harrison had become a stalwart in her majesty's forces. His valour in times of action so valued that he had been granted a Lieutenancy despite not being able to read or write well enough to sit an exam such as the younger lieutenants had done. However, this honour did nothing to change his pragmatic personality, nor the concept of his role aboard a ship; as evidenced by his complete refusal to attend any ball, supper or concert as part of the pompous propaganda supported by the admiralty. Choosing to support the war effort by canvassing a wider variety of merchants to find the highest quality of supplies at the best price for his captain and crew.

A round of mumbling assents and "here, here's" followed Harrison's sentiments. Of all the officers surrounding the table, James truly only worried for one. From the narrowing of Captain Wentworth's eyes and the subtle nod from his friend Harville, James took comfort in knowing he was not the only one. Mere days before John had divulged a most joyous but deeply personal piece of news.

 _"Benwick! Come in, come in!" Harville exclaimed as James entered the Captain's quarters. John Harville was beaming from ear to ear, standing with what appeared to be a generous snifter of Port. Even the Captain, who was usually a very serious and stern man, was sporting a genuinely wide smile._

 _"Captain." Benwick acknowledged with a bow._

 _"None of that Benwick, for you are not here upon my summons tonight but Harville's. I know not what has him so jumpy and energetic but I tell you, it is most entertaining."_

 _"You will understand my jumpiness shortly Frederick and in truth I am in equal parts euphoric and terrified," Harville began as he passed Benwick a snifter of his own. "Now that we three are here, my oldest and newest friends, I shall begin with a toast."_

 _Not completely following the purpose of the meeting, James agreed with Captain Wentworth, Harville's mood was contagious. Smiling, James and Wentworth raised their glasses._

 _"Gentlemen," continued Harville as he cleared his throat. "To Fatherhood!"_

 _What followed was many exclamations of congratulations and much teasing on the part of Benwick and Wentworth (third time's a charm Harville; you'll have your own crew soon enough) and perhaps too many snifters of port. Before retiring for the evening, the three men sat together before the Captain's fire. A rosy hue had overtaken each of their faces. Their glassy eyes and loose posture spoke of over indulged comfort._

 _After a not insignificant silence, Harville spoke "You know I do believe that I loved Margaret from the first moment I met her."_

 _Wentworth snorted, "Were you not delirious with fever when you first met her, John?"_

 _James barked out a laugh as John defended himself, "Aye I was and yet her beauty and her perfect nature still shone through. Beauty and strength in a woman is hard to ignore, heaven help you both when you find it."_

 _Emboldened by Dutch courage, James ventured, "I do believe you are right Harville. In fact, I'm sure I have found it and I do believe I am lost to her. Do you mind terribly?" All three knew of whom he spoke._

 _"No, my friend, I do not mind at all. She can be quite formidable and it warms my heart to know that she has found someone who will cherish this in her, who is intent on producing flames from the bright sparks inside of her rather than snuffing them out." Clasping each other on the shoulder, both gentlemen turned to look at Frederick._

 _Noticing this, he was quick to divert their attention. "Well gentlemen, a truly fabulous evening. Many congratulations to you Harville"-_

 _"And what of you Frederick?" Harville countered "Clearly you have not met such a woman yet, for surely you would have kept her. Beauty and strength is a rare combination."_

 _Returning to his habitual gruffness Wentworth supplied the conversation with as little information as possible. "No John. I have not. I thought, at one time, that I had," Frederick continued as he collected their glasses and near man handled them toward the door. "But I was wrong. Beautiful she was. But strong she was not." And without a good evening nor a good night, Benwick and Harville found themselves on the outer of the captain's threshold; catching the quietest "Damn it, Anne," as the door closed behind them._


	5. Chapter 5

"Psst... Psst, Benwick."

James had looked over his shoulder, left then right, peered behind a barrel- even over the starboard side. He was sure that he had heard someone call his name. Actually, he'd been chasing this feeling for approximately 15 minutes. Perhaps not the most effective use of his time during his shift but he was a naturally curious fellow so there was really nothing for it. It was an itch that needed scratching. Mind you, a gust of wind and an accidental shove in the back as sailors moved cargo back and forth had James Benwick regretting this personality trait. Waving his arms in anti-clockwise circles to try and save himself from an unexpected swim, he heard it again, "Psst... BENWICK!"

The Bosun, used to mild absurdities of Lt. Benwick, shook his head as he pulled on the back of James' coat- bringing him back to the fore-deck and continued to carry a load of waxed rope toward the cathead. James fixed his coat and properly embarrassed, decided (noise bedamned) to continue with his duties. James headed toward the Bowsprit to continue supervision when unexpectedly (or not), he was pulled by the back of the coat (again) down the ladder of the pump room. Some scuffling and a " _what the devil"_ later, James found himself bailed up against a wall with John's hand over his mouth.

"What took you so long man," John stage whispered as he stepped back from his friend and looked around.

"What took me?" repeated James, realisation hitting him almost immediately, "That was you?" John nodded as he snickered with glee. Snickering expanded into silent laughter as a nonplussed Benwick continued. "What the bloody hell are you on about? We're meant to be preparing the ship for embarkation and you're carrying out a parlour game between decks." This scolding merely caused John to snort as tears began to stream down his face. Feeling huffy and more than a little embarrassed, James made to continue with his rounds.

"Wait," John stalled, "I'm sorry. There's no emergency and it wasn't a game. Well, not until I saw you waving so majestically over the side of the ship my friend." James allowed himself to be steered to sit on a barrel and accepted the flask from John, peace between the two friends restored. "I have wondered, since our celebration with Frederick, whether there is some mystery about our dear captain. Do you recall the odd behaviour that evening we were together in his cabin?

"Aye, I do. He is a very private man, Harville."

"But he hasn't always been!" Urged John. "When I first met Frederick Wentworth, he was a boisterous, quick witted, charismatic first mate with an eye for ladies and for heroism. A very different man from whom we know today. I have always assumed", continued John as he began pacing around the room, "that his change in character was a result of his promotion to commander."

"Reasonable. He is a good man and a better leader. Level headed and fiercely commanding. I would not say he lacks bravery, especially in a crisis."

"Of course! But perhaps there is something more. I mean, who the devil is _Anne_?"

"Ah, true." James could see the connection John was trying to make. "You are suggesting that the change in the Captain's manner is due to a lady?"

"Aye, a lady. Why else would a man with money and rank turn down offer after willing offer from so many ladies of different stations? What else could so irrevocably change a man's disposition, than that of a love turned sour?"

"Hmmm. It is a stretch and quite frankly- none of our business."

"Tosh! We are his closest friends and he is a friend in need. We have a duty to get to the bottom of this mystery."

"What do you propose?"

"Well," Harville dropped his voice to a devious whisper and wrapped his arm around James' shoulders. "It begins with Rum."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

James stood nervously before the Captain's private chambers, regretting the day he met John Harville. This visit was a sham and completely ridiculous given that it was founded on a plan that took shameless advantage of the love he felt for Fanny. John Harville could go to the devil. James took a steadying breath and knocked on the heavy door.

"Enter," Frederick Wentworth called from within.

James entered and stood at attention, "Captain. Thank you for seeing me at this late hour."

"Not at all Benwick, how may I be of assistance?"

James briefly considered requesting a shift change so that he was not on duty with John Harville ever again. How nice it would be to not get caught in any of his ridiculous schemes. However, he tucked that spiteful thought away, "it is a personal matter Sir, if you don't mind."

Captain Wentworth raised an eyebrow and closing his ledger said, "perhaps you should have a seat then and continue by calling me Frederick, or Fred if you will. We can't stand on ceremony for personal matters James. Drink?"

"Thank you, Frederick. I can't lie- a drink or ten of them wouldn't go astray. I'm a mess and I'd appreciate your guidance." James paused as he took a seat in front of the small boiler giving off a blessed warmth. Taking a gulp of amber liquid for courage he continued, "I have decided to ask Fanny Harville for her hand in marriage."

"By Jove, that is excellent news! Nicely done my friend," Frederick exclaimed jumping off his chair to give James a hearty pat on the back, "I must say this is not wholly unexpected. You're very well suited. I fail to see how you need my help though."

"W-Well you see, it's Harville, Frederick. He is Fanny's guardian."

"Yes?"

James sent a silent curse upon John Harville, "I'm w-worried about my reception. John knows my station, I cannot afford yet to keep a wife. W-w-what if he refuses?" If it was possible to cringe internally, James was doing this. Frederick was sure to see through this, it was clear that John would not oppose the match. This would not work.

Frederick sent a doubtful look in James direction and so James hurried on, "I would feel much better about it Sir, if you were there with me. For support." Cheeks colouring, James felt like the most spineless sailor to set foot on a ship. This was ridiculous.

"Well, if that is all you need, I suppose I am happy to be of service to you. Though truly, I could very nearly vouch for John myself Benwick. He loves Fanny and it is clear to all that Fanny loves you."

"Please, sir," Pained James.

"Very well, Parker!" Frederick called to his Valet, "send for _Harville if you will. He is needed in the Captain's chambers directly."

For show, James began to pace around the cabin, wringing his hands. Frederick plied his friend with drink after drink and James made sure Frederick kept up with his pace. The two were very inebriated by the time Harville arrived.

Upon hearing a knock upon the door, the "Enter" that Frederick called was much more slurred and far louder.

Unable to hide the smirk from his face, Harville entered the room, "you wished to see me Captain?" He began, surveying his two friends in their less than spectacular shape.

"John." Clapped Frederick on Harville's back, "John, John, John, John, John! Our friend here needsh an audience with yoooouuurrrrsef." Frederick pointed to James, swaying impressively.

With some exaggerated deferring and much drinking, John Harville had 'accepted' James' 'request' and the trio had moved forward to celebrating the happy 'union'. James was thanking Frederick profusely for his support in his hour of need.

"Well my friend," Frederick supplied, "how could I refuse? I have been young before and been sure of my reception only to have been left wanting. It can be a painful business."

At this, John's ears pricked up knowing that they were finally about to hear what he had suspected. "Would this have been Anne?"

"Anne." Frederick agreed, staring into the flames before him. "She was an angel. Fey and compassionate with the wit of a man and the passion of a sailor. I was in the middle before I knew I had begun. I asked and she accepted. Her father, the vainest man in England, would not stand in our way. Two days of bliss followed. Until her mother's friend, who may as well have been her guardian, persuaded her that money was needed for a marriage to be happy. _Anne_ proved to be weak and ended our engagement. I misjudged. I will never make that mistake again." Frederick seemed to become aware then of the dark turn of the conversation and made an effort to change directions, "you won't have that problem, James! Fanny is as strong as she is beautiful, I wish you a long and happy union!"

"Here, here!" Echoed John as he considered his friend and Captain. It was clear the man was hurt and angry, most definitely accounting for the change in character he had witnessed during their time as friends. "Here, here".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The following evening, Benwick and Harville met again upon the bridge and after discussing the major discovery of the evening and commiserating over the evils of too much drink James surprised his friend.

"I know now, how you can repay me for that embarrassing display I enacted in front of the Captain last night."

"Oh yes?" queried John.

"Yes. Let your blessing be true. Your sister is the most amazing woman I have ever met and I would like to marry her. What say you?"

"Aye my friend!" exclaimed John, enthusiastically shaking his friend's hand. "You have my trust and my blessing- may your love always be true!"


	6. Chapter 6

James was in a constant state of agitation, now that he had decided to ask Fanny for her hand in marriage. It was almost comical really- the amount of times his plans to get Fanny alone had been thwarted.

Attempt #1 James had collected Fanny from her shift at the hospice, as had been their usual custom. He was only waiting to be amongst the blooms of the pink and white camellias in the park, before stopping to ask her. Unfortunately, Harriet, the Harville children and their nurse happened upon them in almost the exact spot. The children spirited Fanny away in the excitement of seeing their Aunt outside of their usual routine.

Attempt #2 James, John and Frederick were sitting before the Harville's fire, enjoying the warmth it gave. As Harriet left the kitchen to attend to the cries of one of their girls, James offered to fetch the coffee for the group. When he entered the kitchen, the sight of Fanny preparing the tray, the glow of the moonlight caught in her hair, moved him more than he was prepared for. He gathered her into his arms, her gasp cut off by his mouth upon hers in a searing kiss. Her hands snaked up his neck, to rest in the curls at the back of his head as he squeezed her soft body closer to his. _Now_ , James thought to himself. As Fanny softly moaned, James broke off the kiss. Forehead resting against hers he whispered, "Fanny. My darling"-

when they were suddenly startled by the bright glow of the drawing room fire and a loud "Hey-Ho what do we have here!" Followed by the uproarious laughter of John. Chagrined, James grabbed the tray and brushed past his friend, leaving to him a richly deserved scolding from his sister.

Attempt #3 Fanny and Harriet had cajoled (threatened) John into attending Sunday services. John had in turn threatened and cajoled James and Frederick into doing the same. Sitting next to Fanny, thighs and elbows brushing, had left James hot and short of breath. Overly concerned that Fanny would feel the ring box in his pocket and unable to find a method of moving it unnoticed, James left the church feeling flustered- surely, he had been found out!

Fanny had noticed James today. Noticed the way his legs bounced constantly through the service and the amount of times he had mopped his brow. And how many times can a person clear their throat before one begins to think they are ill? She could not help but hear dear John's snicker when she leant closer to whisper "Are you quite well?" In James' ear, causing him to let out an undignified yelp!

No behaviour was more flummoxing than the way he took himself from church; moving with such speed and agitation that he seemed to blow bonnets off heads and smoke from his heels as he moved toward the door. Fanny could have held it together, being merely concerned and curious if it weren't for the fact that the darling man had not realised, in his haste through the courtyard, that his hat had been caught by a tree branch!

Curls bouncing in the sun, James carried himself further on, carrying on a rather futile internal dialogue. _What a fool thing, to propose at Sunday services! What sort of man yelps when his beloved is near? Truly James Benwick, you are a dudd. A milksop! A Lieutenant in His Majesty's Navy and you are running scared!_

Slowly becoming aware of someone trotting behind him, James heard a melodious voice calling his name amidst laughter. He knew that voice and turned to see Fanny coming toward him, bosom heaving from her exertion and a face pink from either the same or laughter (her eyes _were_ crinkled) _._

"What the devil?" He began as he saw that she was holding what appeared to be his hat. Checking the top of his head and finding it bare was enough comedy to set Fanny into peals of laughter.

Walking toward each other, Fanny stopped James from claiming the hat. Instead, she reached out to adjust his curls and then placed the offending item exactly right. Smiling and taking his arm she said, "You are quite worrying today Lt Benwick. Are you well?"

James had no idea what to say. If he were to be honest, he was a wreck but if he admitted this and she asked why- that is not how he wanted to ask the love of his life to marry him. So, he shrugged, half smiling, as they continued to walk along the way home.

"I suppose," Fanny continued, "that a sailor and a strategist such as yourself must be thinking about the orders you have received." James looked questioningly at her. "John told me the news at breakfast this morning."

"It is a Sailor's lot. We are free to explore the world, to experience the majesty of the seas but must be ready to leave home whenever we are called, however poorly timed it is."

"Yes," agreed Fanny, "poor Harriet. Mind, she would never have John think that the timing affects her badly. She has been quite matter of fact, perhaps it is the nurse in her, stating that it is better to have John out of the way so that she may prepare for the babe."

"That is a picture! However, I must own to being selfish and thinking of the poor timing and how it relates to me. To us. I have never regretted my profession, only that now it will take me from your lovely company."

"James Benwick do be serious," Fanny blushed.

"I am serious Fanny Harville," James urged, stopping their wandering. His heart began to beat erratically in his chest as he cupped her cheek with a shaking hand. "You are the most bewitching creature I have ever known. Your dark, full beauty, your sharp mind, your compassionate heart. How can I leave such a woman?"

Fanny uttered his name as she leant her cheek into his hand and kissed his palm. With a sharp intake of breath James thought to himself _this is it. I must do this now_! Dropping his hand to grasp hers he stepped back to bend down on one knee, ready to supplicate at the feet of his goddess. Unfortunately, rather than finding even ground, his backwards foot found an obnoxious tree root. Moving to find a safer landing his shoe became stuck between the root and the ground. Wriggling his leg forward, James quickly lost balance and forgetting to let go of Fanny's hand had them both tumbling to the ground. James had the presence of mind to steer Fanny away from the root, only to find the closest mud puddle. With an ungracious splosh, Fanny looked at an astonished James, mud covering the pants, coat, dress, hat, face and hair of the pair in a ridiculous fashion.

What could be done but to laugh? Starting from a hum and chuckle, the rest of the group found them still sitting amidst glorious mud and gales of laughter. It took some time for everyone to be composed enough to help the muddy duo home.


	7. Chapter 7

The orchestra had signaled the beginning of another country jig and so the couples assembled themselves in the correct place on the dance floor once again. The air was the type of humid that still managed to turn your ears cold and your cheeks pink, and so no one was truly unhappy to begin moving again. That is to say, no one other than James Benwick, Lieutenant of His Majesty's Royal Navy.

James Benwick, Frederick Wentworth and Harriet Harville were in the midst of a plan. Tonight, would be the night that James would ask Fanny to marry him and come hell or high water it would be so! Harriet had kept John dancing most of the night, as James had branded John the chief source of mischief in making it difficult for him to achieve his goal. With the trouble maker sufficiently occupied, Frederick had invited Fanny to take a turn around the dancefloor. Afterward, Frederick would escort Fanny to the balcony for some fresh air and here James would meet them. James then intended to whisk Fanny into the gardens for a private interlude, where he would ask her to marry him- to which she would say yes- making him the most blessed man to ever walk God's green Earth.

It had been a successful manoeuvre so far; however, as Frederick and Fanny returned to the dancefloor James' patience seemed to take a leave of absence. Pacing the length of the balcony he cursed the orchestra and glowered at the conductor, willing the set to be completed.

Having travelled to the far end of the area, James overheard a rather stilted conversation.

... "Good evening, I thank you Commodore Baldwin. I am only here to see if my husband was taking a turn. I see he is not so I shall return inside." Stated the reserved voice of a woman.

Moving closer, James saw Commodore Baldwin take hold of the lady's elbow. "But my dear, you have only just arrived. Why not stroll out here and take some fresh air for yourself, I will happily oblige you." Pulling her closer he continued, "Unless there is anything else out here that you would rather take? I see a pretty little copse of bushes over yonder, shall we explore the evening delights together?" He leered as he moved her bodily down the stairs.

Digging her heels into the grass and straightening her back, the Lady quite forcibly replied, "I only prefer to take my explorations with my dear husband Admiral Croft. Release me at once Sir!"

Oh, this would not do! James rushed around the balustrade and down the stairs, "Commodore Baldwin!" He admonished as the wretched man began to drag the woman across the way. "Unhand her, you fool!" It was clear that the Commodore had been drinking, the stench was over whelming. Grabbing the woman around her waist, James wrenched her out of the Commodore's arms and put her behind him.

"Piss off!" grunted the Commodore as he forcefully pushed James out of the way. "Mrs Croft is with me."

Mrs Croft gasped and indignantly cried, "I most certainly am not!" And with what seemed reminiscent of an Amazonian battle cry lunged for the unsuspecting fiend. James turned to see Mrs Croft putting her reticule to particularly good use around Commodore Baldwin's ear. That is until the man had had enough and cuffed her across the face, sending her into the ground.

"You devil!" yelled James as he ran for the Commodore, punching him mightily in the stomach and jabbing him several times in the face.

"You fool, this will be the end of you," growled Baldwin, wiping blood from his nose.

Not unlike the midst of battle, several things seemed to happen at once and in slow motion. James thought he heard Frederick cry, "Sophia!". He knew he heard Fanny cry, "James!" And he watched as Commodore Baldwin pulled a knife from his boot and staggering to his feet, plunged the blade into James' side.

Ears ringing, heat searing through his body and heart pumping, James dropped to his knees. As the face of his beloved came in to view, he faded into darkness.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

James roused to the sound of murmuring voices and the clang and creaks of general activity. Cracking open an eye he saw Frederick standing at the end of his bed speaking gravely with a sandy haired weathered looking fellow. Next to him, his friend Harville was looking worried. Were those tears on his face? Frowning, James sucked in a breath to speak when he became aware of a stab and tug in his side, and then a burning throb. Looking to his left he saw a rotund gentleman, concentrating fiercely on something, and behind him Mrs Croft. One side of her face was quite swollen and had become a rather interesting shade of purple. The other side of her face she used to wink kindly at him.

"James, sh sh my love," James hadn't been aware he was groaning until the low voice called to him. Looking to his right, he saw Fanny. Beautiful, bewitching Fanny. "Breathe this in dearest," and sucking in the wretched, burning cloth, James once again drifted away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

... "Can ye sing me a song lass? I miss me bonny love. She's a right lady like ye are."

"Alright, seaman, but only if you allow me to clean that wound while I'm at it."

"If ye will."

 _Wenn die Lieb' aus deinen blauen,_ _  
_ _hellen, offnen Augen sieht,_ _  
_ _und vor Lust hinein zu schauen_ _  
_ _mir's im Herzen klopft und glüht;_

"He-ho, steady there lass. I'm a simple lad and me heart 'tis pure for England. Sing me wha' I know."

"Ha! Oh, dear I'm sorry. Let me see...

 _When love shines from your blue,_ _  
_ _bright, open eyes,_ _  
_ _and the joy of gazing into them_ _  
_ _makes my heart pound and glow;_ __

 _And I hold you and kiss_ _  
_ _Your rosy cheeks warm,_ _  
_ _dear girl, and I clasp_ _  
_ _you trembling in my arms,_

James awoke to see Fanny singing to a grizzled looking fellow down the room as she bent over the man's leg with a bowl of water and some cloth.

By God, he loved her! She who laughed at him and challenged his reasoning. She who danced reels and discussed science in equal measures of enthusiasm. She who served to help others with love and compassion and who loved her family with unwavering devotion.

He was done waiting!

With gritted teeth and a steely resolve, James edged to the side of his bed and swung his legs over.

 _Girl, girl, and I press_ _  
_ _you firmly to my breast,_ _  
_ _which at the last moment,_ _  
_ _only dying, lets you go;_ __

 _My intoxicated gaze is shadowed_ _  
_ _by a gloomy cloud,_ _  
_ _and then I sit, exhausted,_ _  
_ _but blissful, next to you._

Staggering slightly, he rose to his feet. Holding his side together he walked down the room to where Fanny and the seaman were now singing together. He was in time to join the last line, " _blissful next to you."_

With a gasp, Fanny swung around and cried, "James! You're awake!" She rushed to him and held him gently within her arms. Trying to steer him back to his bed she continued, "You should not be up so soon. The surgeon will be cross if you pull his stitches."

"No, Fanny. Wait a while." Placing his arms over her shoulders and leaning into her strength, his words rushed forth, "I have known you for 252 days and I am sure I have loved you for 250 of them! I have tried and tried these last weeks to confess my heart to you, though I am sure you have known it to be so. I cannot wait any longer! My life was grey and dreary before I met you. You bring fire and colour to every part of me. I have little money, but what I have is yours. I have no home yet, but we can find one together! I can only stomach my upcoming voyage, knowing that you will be here waiting for me. Please, marry me darling. Will you consent to be my wife?"

Fanny's answer was to subject James to a blazing kiss and a resounding Yes! Laughing and crying with joy the two held each other in the middle of the hospice, the grizzled old seaman watching with tears in his eyes rejoicing in the love he bore witness to.


End file.
